


Moving on

by LadyEkaterina



Series: The Meaning of Love [13]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:52:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEkaterina/pseuds/LadyEkaterina
Summary: In which Mickey and Ian look at apartments and Mickey realises something about Debbie and Iggy's relationship





	Moving on

Iggy shared a long leisurely kiss with Debbie before quietly climbing out of her window and legging it out of the Gallagher yard. Unfortunately for him his brother was outside having a smoke with Debbie’s brother Ian. Iggy stopped in his tracks and stared at them.  
“Just go Iggy. We didn’t see nothin’” said Ian laughing  
“I fuckin' did. We’re gonna talk about this!” Yelled Mickey to Iggy's running back before he was pulled in for a smooch by his husband.  
“So” said Ian. You... uh.. wanna go apartment hunting tomorrow?"  
“We got enough?”  
“With my bottom drawer money, your Lucy savings and some from The Fiona Fund, Yeah!”  
“Fiona fund? They’d do that?”  
“If we leave, Frannie could have her own room. That’s a big incentive for Debbie. Especially right now” Ian nodded in the direction of the Milkovich house.  
“Then yeah let’s do it!” The two young men kissed. And kissed. And probably would have continued if Debbie hadn’t come outside at that point all dreamy eyes and bare shoulders  
“You all right Debs?” Ian was not very successfully hiding a smirk. “Looking for something?”  
“Mhmmm?”  
“Never mind. Come on Mick, we’ve got an early start tomorrow. “

They had a list of 5 apartments, a cheque book and a letter of recommendation from the lawyer Adam Bearings. The first place they saw had mould on the walls and rat holes along the kitchen skirting.  
“Reminds me of home” murmured Mickey to Ian.  
“No thank you.” Said Ian firmly.  
The second place was nice enough but when they mentioned they were married and on parole, it suddenly became unavailable.  
Another couple of rat infested places and the pair were losing heart.  
They met the last agent outside a building. He was yet another man in a shiny suit.  
“Mr Gallagher and oh! Mr Gallagher!” He read from his sheet. He looked at the two of them. Usually Max was an excellent judge of character but these two made no sense to him at all. The dark boy was a tattooed thug, presumably from the Southside. The red head reminded him of someone. That girl. With the serious chutzpah. What was her name. Fiona. Fiona..... Gallagher!  
“Any relation to Fiona Gallagher?”  
“She’s my sister.” Ian’s voice was wary. He quickly added “And Mickey’s my husband.”  
"And we're both on parole." chimed in Mickey.  
He looked at them again. He’d liked Fiona A lot. If it hadn’t been for that Ford feller he might even have had a chance.  
“Got first/last and deposit?”  
“Yep” replies Ian. “And a reference from Adam Bearings.”  
Adam Bearings. Well that wasn’t to be sniffed at. How the hell did these kids know The Bearings?  
“Ok. Excellent. I’ve only got one to show. 2 bedroom, ground floor, hardwood floors.”  
“Sounds good. What’s the catch?”  
Max laughed and led them to another building a few blocks down the street. He let them into the apartment. It was freshly painted and spotless. It was also light and airy and almost certainly out of budget.  
Mickey looked around “There’s no fucking way we can afford this”  
“$500 a month” said Max.  
“Ok now tell us the catch."  
“This is the super’s apartment. You pay low rent but if something goes wrong for an tenant you guys fix it. Can you fix things?”  
“Mickey can fix anything.“ said Ian confidently.  
“OK then. It’s yours if you want it.”  
Mickey looked suspicious "Why?"  
"Two things: Fiona Gallagher and Adam Bearings."  
“Will the owner accept us?”  
“I’m the owner.”  
They looked at each other. “We’ll take it” they said in unison. 

Later they were back at the Gallagher house telling the gang about their meeting with Max and their good luck.  
“So “said Debbie trying not to sound over keen. “You’re definitely moving out?”  
“Yeah” smirked Ian. “Frannie can have a room to herself. “  
“And you can stop throwing my brother out of your window when you’re done with him.” added Mickey.  
He was rewarded with a bright scarlet flush that started at Debbie's neck and climbed all the up to her hairline. But she didn’t bother to try and deny it. 

 Mickey went to the Milkovich house the next day to see Iggy. Iggy took one look at his brothers face and tried to make a run for it. Mickey was too fast for him and tackled him to the sofa.  
"Hey! I came to talk not to fight!"  
"Why should I believe you?”  
"Because that's what I said and you know damn well if I'd come here to fight, we'd be fighting."  
Iggy nodded at that. He knew his brother was a man of his word - However weird that word might be.  
"Right. So Debbie?"  
Iggy blushed and nodded his head silently  
"I suppose I should ask what your intentions are?"  
Iggy said nothing then mumbled "Whatever Debbie wants them to be."  
Mickey took his brother by the shoulders and looked in his eyes. Then he pushed him away in disgust.  
"Oh for fucks sake. Not another one"  
"Another what?"  
"Another Milkovich bitch to a fucking Gallagher"  
Ian walked in then "Are you saying you're my bitch Mickey?" he said laughing.  
Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose "First Mandy and Lip, Then " He gestured at Ian "And now this"  
He turned to his husband "What do you lot have? Magical powers?"  
Ian approached Mickey and took him in his arms nuzzling his nose before whispering in his ear "You tell me"  
Dammit. Mickey looked into those green eyes and at that beautiful pink mouth and damn near melted on the spot.  
"Er guys?" said Iggy. "I'm still here and you're in my house..."  
Mickey pulled himself together.  
"OK. Iggy we're moving out in the next couple of weeks so Frannie will have her own room. And that means"  
"That means you don't have to climb out of the window at night " interjected Ian.  
"And for Chrissake take her out once in a while eh?" added Mickey.  
A huge smile spread across Iggy's face.  
"Oh Christ." said Mickey, recognising the smile "Here we go again".

.


End file.
